Его руки
by Tsaessera
Summary: На четвёртом курсе Гарри встречает Крама. Он отчаянно желает быть нужным и любимым, возможно болгарин сможет дать ему то, что он хочет. Русский перевод.


**Автор:** doyou000me

**Переводчик:** Tsaessera

**Оригинальный текст:** www . fanfiction s/8947271/1/His-Hands

**Пейринг:** Виктор Крам/Гарри Поттер

* * *

Руки человека могут многое "рассказать" о его личности.

Например, у дяди Вернона и у Дадли они большие и мясистые и в целом соответствуют комплекции их тел. Такие руки идеально подходят для нанесения телесного вреда другим людям. Чем они крупнее, тем сильнее удар и больше повреждений в результате получит жертва.

Не слишком маленькие руки тёти Петуньи имеют длинные и тонкие пальцы с заострёнными ногтями, которые больно впиваются в кожу, когда она хватает меня. Появляется чувство, словно у неё есть когти, способные проткнуть кожу до крови.

Тем не менее, ещё существуют сильные, крупные и мозолистые ладони - по ним можно сказать, что человек трудолюбив и занимается физической работой. Такой человек способен позаботиться о себе и дорогих ему людях, на него всегда можно будет с уверенностью положиться. Наверняка у Чарли Уизли такие руки, но не факт, так как я не могу этого подтвердить. Мне не доводилось видеть и чувствовать их. Также есть ухоженные маленькие, мягкие и хрупкие ручки. Это значит, что об их обладателе есть кому заботиться.

Мои же руки не подходят ни к одной из этих категорий. Ладони с тонкими пальцами достаточно малы - это, без сомнений, сказались последствия того, что одиннадцать лет своей жизни я провёл в тёмном чулане под лестницей, хотя это отразилось и на всём теле в целом. Однако мои руки не выглядят ни нежными, ни хрупкими. Они, напротив, мозолистые и сильные благодаря ежедневной закалки тяжёлым трудом у Дурслей, а также из-за тренировок по квиддичу. Следовательно, мои руки - это руки не того, кто является предметом чьей-либо заботы, в тоже время они не были руками того, кто заботится о других. Глядя на них, можно сказать, что я - человек, который обязательно справится с возложенной на него ответственностью и оправдает чужие ожидания. Но на самом деле мне это не нравится, и я бы хотел, чтобы мои руки были небольшими, нежными и хрупкими. Чтобы люди не ожидали слишком многого от меня и не думали, будто я могу самостоятельно справиться со всеми проблемами, а заодно и позаботиться о чужих.

Как жаль, что рядом со мной нет человека с крупными сильными руками, способного всегда помочь мне и, опять же, не ожидающего, что это сделаю я.

И как жаль, что это всего лишь мечты.

* * *

Я видел его несколько раз в начале года. Сначала на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, когда сидел на верхнем ярусе трибун и восхищался его мастерством, наблюдая за потрясающей игрой в омнинокль. Хотя тогда я видел в нём лишь знаменитого превосходного ловца и восхищался им. Он казался мне идолом, а не реальным человеком. Даже после матча, когда он появился на нашем ярусе вместе со своей командой, я видел перед собой только квиддичного игрока.

Во второй раз я встретил его несколько месяцев спустя. Он проходил мимо меня, где я стоял вместе с остальными студентами, чтобы поприветствовать делегации из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона.

Последующие месяцы приезжие студенты из других школ жили в Хогвартсе и питались с нами в Большом Зале, что, в общем-то, не способствовало возможности заглянуть за его мировую славу. Только много позже я понял, что был ослеплён его известностью, и это заставило меня глубоко разочароваться в себе. Ведь я сам пострадал от похожей ситуации. Люди просто не замечают меня настоящего, а видят лишь придуманный образ и известное имя.

К сожалению, я разглядел в нём кого-то большего, чем просто квиддичного игрока, только когда нас, четверых Чемпионов, собрали вместе для проверки наших волшебных палочек и чтобы сделать общую колдографию для "Ежедневного Пророка".

Я был слишком потрясённым и расстроенным после ужасного инцидента со Скитер, поэтому слушал объяснения Олливандера в пол-уха, пока он осматривал наши палочки. А затем Бэгмен предложил, наконец, сделать снимок, и я испытал разочарование и нервозность - больше всего на свете мне хотелось сейчас развернуться и уйти куда подальше. Скитер делала только хуже, таща меня как на буксире. Её руки, как у тёти Петуньи, казалось, тоже обладали когтями и имели болезненную хватку. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что я сразу возненавидел эту женщину.

Испустив судорожный выдох, я попытался успокоиться, чтобы не взорваться прямо там, и для меня стала большим удивлением появившаяся на моём плече чужая рука. Ладонь была большой и тёплой, даже сквозь ткань школьной формы я мог чувствовать мозоли. Сильная хватка не казалась мне жёсткой или болезненной, однако она была твёрдой и уверенной, что странным образом избавило меня от волнения. Большой палец немного погладил моё плечо, заставляя расслабиться и забыть о раздражении. Я наслаждался прикосновением человека, имеющего такие сильные и надёжные руки, поэтому благополучно пропустил момент, когда групповая колдография была снята. Однако Скитер не успокоилась на этом, и, когда она заявила, что собирается сделать отдельные снимки, я испытал первобытный ужас. Что-то ёкнуло от страха в животе, когда я представил себе перспективу вновь попасть в лапы этой… женщины, тем более, тёплая рука уже исчезла с моего плеча.

- Я пас, - отрезал приятный низкий голос позади меня, и я увидел Крама, когда он прошёл мимо к выходу. - Групповой снимок - ладно, но если вы хотите сделать индивидуальный, то для начала переговорите с моим главным пресс-секретарём.

- Ну, что ж. Обойдемся без... - начала Скитер.

Она не выглядела расстроившейся тем, что не получит снимок и интервью Крама, даже несмотря на его известность. Её цепкие глаза заискрились жадным блеском при взгляде на меня, и я, содрогнувшись, решил быстро ретироваться.

- Мне тоже нужно идти, - поспешно оборвал я женщину и, немного отстав от Крама, бросился к двери. - У меня есть... ещё уроки. И домашняя работа, много-много домашней работы, - сымпровизировал я, и мы вдвоём вышли из комнаты, оставляя за собой недовольную Скитер и улыбающегося Дамблдора.

Как только дверь закрылась и мы остались одни в коридоре, улыбнувшись, я обратился к Краму:

- Спасибо, - пробормотал я, искренне поблагодарив его за помощь.

Он ничего не ответил, только кивнул и криво улыбнулся, показывая, что понял меня. А затем мы разошлись по своим делам.

После этого я вообще не думал о нашем коротком общении. Всё это время я был загружен школьными занятиями и пытался избавиться от попыток Гермионы вовлечь меня в свою новую организацию "по защите прав эльфов (хотя она была моим единственным другом)". Рона я избегал как чуму. Затем вышла статья из-под пера Скитер, что послужило новым поводом для насмешек надо мной от Малфоя и его компании, следом появились малфоевские значки "Поттер - Вонючка", и, как будто этого было не достаточно, Хагрид показал мне огромных драконов, предназначенных для Первого Испытания.

Проще говоря, у меня не было времени думать о Краме и его руках. Мы с ним не виделись вплоть до Первого Испытания.

Чемпионы собрались в палатке, ожидая, когда расскажут суть задания.

Тот факт, что мне достался самый опасный дракон из всех, вызвал волну паники, и я был вынужден бороться с ней, чтобы она не взяла над разумом верх. Следовательно, я просто не обращал внимания на присутствие Крама в палатке, пока мы находились наедине в ожидании своей очереди в течение нескольких томительных минут.

Я не замечал его до тех пор, пока не оказался в больничной палатке, где мадам Помфри склонилась над моим раненым плечом. Когда кусок брезента, закрывающий вход в палатку, откинулся, я посмотрел в том направлении и встретился с парой чёрных глаз, которые пристально рассматривали меня. Его внимательный взгляд скользнул по ране, а затем он подошёл к кровати, на которой я сидел.

- Ты превосходно летал, - с акцентом похвалил меня Крам, чем сильно смутил меня.

Когда ушла колдомедик, он положил свою тёплую руку на моё неповреждённое плечо и легко провёл большим пальцем вдоль основания шеи, а я почувствовал, как напряжение отпустило меня, и легко расслабился от приятного прикосновения таких сильных рук. Даже адреналин, всё ещё бегущий в крови и заставляющий меня нервничать и волноваться, тоже, казалось, отступил.

- Спасибо, - пробормотал я с улыбкой на губах. Благодарил я вовсе не за похвалу.

Крам вновь кривовато улыбнулся и кивнул, понимая меня без слов. Тёплая ладонь не покидала плеча до тех пор, пока в палатку не ворвались Гермиона и Рон. Даже тогда Крам остался стоять рядом со мной, а затем я ушёл узнать у судей мои баллы. Даже шок от того, что я разделил первое место с Виктором, не заставил меня забыть о второй нашей встрече, а в особенности о его руках, ощущения от которых чётко отпечатались в моей памяти.

Время стремительно проносилось мимо, и уже вскоре я узнал, что необходимо принять участие на Святочном Балу - прийти с парой на танцы.

Рон и я боялись этого, но день бала приближался слишком быстро, а мы всё ещё оставались без партнёрш. Я не был в состоянии думать ни о какой девушке, но это, конечно же, не помогало делу, а когда я позвал Гермиону как друга, она отказалась и заговорщицки сказала, что её уже пригласил Виктор Крам. Судя по всему, он выбрал ее, потому что она была умной и спокойной. В общем, моя подруга являлась полной противоположностью девочек-фанаток, которые, глупо хихикая и шушукаясь между собой, преследовали его, куда бы он ни пошёл.

Когда Рон совершил большую глупость несколько дней спустя, сказав Гермионе, что она солгала и её никто не пригласил, она взяла с меня слово не говорить никому, кем будет её партнёр на балу.

В конце концов, так как Святочный Бал неизбежно приближался, я сделал титаническое усилие и пригласил сестёр Патил для себя и Рона.

В назначенный день я попытался укротить копну своих чёрных непослушных волос, впрочем, безуспешно, как и всегда. Поправил парадную мантию, которую для меня любезно купила Молли Уизли ещё летом, и, закончив со сборами, вышел в гостиную, чтобы дождаться Парвати.

В вестибюле мы встретили Гермиону и Крама. Я в мыслях веселился, наблюдая за ошеломлённым выражением лица Рона, когда он увидел, какой красивой Гермиона выглядела в платье и с превосходно уложенной причёской. Одной рукой Крам обнимал её за талию, ладонь покоилась на бедре, что напомнило мне, как приятны прикосновения этих тёплых и сильных рук. За воспоминанием последовало желание, чтобы именно меня сейчас обнимали его руки, но я поспешно отогнал от себя посторонние мысли.

Входя в Большой Зал, я сосредоточился на том, чтобы случайно не оступиться и не выставить себя дураком. Рука Парвати, слегка сжимающая мою, была слишком узкая, а пальцы - слишком тонкими. Хотя моя партнёрша выглядела гораздо уверенней меня. В данный момент я мысленно благодарил Гермиону, так как она привлекала всеобщее внимание к себе.

С великим облегчением я выдвинул перед Парвати стул, помогая усесться за праздничный стол, где также рассаживались судьи и остальные чемпионы со своими парами. Гермиона и Крам заняли места рядом со мной. Нам подали много странных и необычных блюд, большинство которых я даже не представлял и гадал, что чем является, поэтому выбрал просто свиные отбивные.

К трапезе всё приступили одновременно, а за столом послышались оживлённые разговоры. Флёр жаловалась на еду и качество убранств, но девушку никто, кроме её восторженного ухажёра, не слушал, хотя и это было под вопросом, так как он оказался слишком занят её любованием, чтобы отвлекаться на пустяки. Парвати обсуждала с девушкой Седрика, Чжоу Чанг, вечерние наряды гостей в Большом Зале, а я, повернувшись к Гермионе и Краму, присоединился к их разговору об отличиях между Хогвартсом и Дурмстрангом. Так как Крам сидел в середине нашего трио, само собой получилось так, что я склонился ближе к нему, чтобы лучше расслышать слова Гермионы. И надо признаться, эта близость не казалась мне чем-то неприятным, и я против неё нисколько не возражал.

По всем известному закону подлости за весельем время пролетело незаметно. Вот и приятный ужин подошёл к концу, ознаменовав открытие танцев. Настал момент, которого я так боялся. Несомненно, я был проинформирован о танцах, но благополучно успел о них забыть во время ужина, хотя в противном случае я бы слишком разнервничался и был не в состоянии насладиться вкусной едой и интересной беседой.

Выйдя на танцпол, я положил своей паре руки на талию, как учила нас Макгонагалл, и почувствовал, что Парвати повторила мои действия. И в очередной раз я поразился, насколько у неё тонкие ручки - это напомнило мне, что я занимаю ведущую позицию, хотя едва знаю об основных движениях в танце. Когда заиграла медленная торжественная мелодия, мой дискомфорт только усилился и я страстно позавидовал позиции "ведомых". Мне пришлось станцевать первые две композиции, так как на этом настояла Парвати. Но вторая песня была быстрее первой, и мне удалось убедить её в необходимости отдыха. Найдя Рона и Падму, я подошёл к своему другу, а близняшки ушли, скорее всего, чтобы взять себе что-нибудь выпить и найти более сговорчивых партнёров для танцев.

- Как дела? - спросил я у Рона, плюхнувшись на сиденье рядом с ним, с облегчением избавившись от необходимости танцевать. Лакированные чёрные туфли были жутко неудобными, как и весь мой парадный костюм.

Рон не ответил на вопрос и, взяв со стола бутылку сливочного пива, несколько раз отхлебнул из горла. Его взгляд был устремлён на Гермиону, которая танцевала с Крамом, видно было, как они оба наслаждались обществом друг друга. Рон повернулся ко мне и спросил:

- Ты ведь знал, не так ли? - обвинение ясно читалось в его тоне.

- Знал что? - удивился я отвратительному настроению друга.

- То, что она с Крамом! - рассердился Рон, повысив голос и помахав бутылкой с пивом.

Я настороженно посмотрел на своего друга, который, кажется, находился в состоянии лёгкого алкогольного опьянения, и колебался, раздумывая, что ему ответить. Моё молчание, видимо, сказало ему всё, что он хотел услышать, так как тут же вскочил со стула и пинком отшвырнул его назад.

- Братаетесь с врагом, вы оба! - обвинил он, указывая теперь уже пустой бутылкой на меня. - Не думай, что я не видел вас за ужином, приятель!

- Врагом? - переспросил я в замешательстве, не понимая, какое отношение эти слова имеют ко мне и Гермионе. - Почему Крам должен быть врагом?

- Он - чемпион из другой школы, Гарри! Он общается с вами только потому, что хочет выведать ваши слабые места!

- Рон, это...

- Ладно, ладно! - закричал он и вскинул руку с жатым кулаком вверх, чем привлёк внимание окружающих людей. - Зачем же слушать меня, да? Ведь я всего лишь лучший друг! - гневно завопил Рон и ушёл прочь, оставив меня растерянным со странным чувством потери.

- Что это только что было? - спросила Гермиона, присаживаясь на откинутый Роном стул, и стала обмахивать раскрасневшееся лицо рукой.

- Я... я не уверен, - медленно проговорил я, на что она вопросительно подняла брови.

- Хорошо, Виктор пошёл за напитками, - сказала Гермиона, а затем ослепительно улыбнулась куда-то в сторону, и я не мог не посмотреть туда.

Крам - теперь уже, видимо, Виктор - обнаружился идущим к нам с двумя бутылками сливочного пива, и он тоже выглядел счастливым.

- Ох, Гарри, не знал, что ты здесь. Я принесу ещё. - Он извинился, заметив меня, но я отмахнулся и улыбнулся, когда он назвал меня по имени.

В результате мы разделили обе бутылки между собой, передавая их по кругу. Это было знаком близкой дружбы, которая, кажется, росла гораздо быстрее, чем это должно было случиться, так как мы редко контактировали между собой. Глупо было бы не заметить, что я и Виктор в основном пили из одной и той же бутылки, передавая её друг другу по очереди. Время от времени его пальцы задевали мои, а мои губы касались горлышка бутылки, где недавно были его губы. Гермиона же пила из другой бутылки.

- Ты хочешь ещё танцевать, Герм-иво-на? - спросил Крам, когда бутылки опустели, а медленная классическая музыка сменилась на более современные и быстрые песни.

- О, нет! - покачав головой, со смехом ответила Гермиона и пошевелила пальчиками ног, с которых недавно скинула туфли. - Мои ноги слишком устали - я не привыкла так долго находиться в тесной обуви, - извинилась она перед Крамом.

А я мысленно посочувствовал ей, так как никто из нас не мог себе представить, каково это - носить туфли с каблуком. Даже просто ходить в них кажется мне невозможным, поэтому я был впечатлён, что Гермиона, как и остальные девочки, пришли в туфлях на Святочный Бал и даже умудрялись танцевать.

- А ты, Гарри?

- Что? Я не умею танцевать! - удивлённо воскликнул я, но, посмотрев на его руки, пожалел о словах, сорвавшихся с моих губ.

- Я могу научить, - настаивал Крам, когда мой пристальный взгляд вернулся к его лицу, а в глазах отражалось понимание.

- О, хм... ну, ладно, - неуверенно ответил я и почувствовал, как горят мои щёки, когда он предложил мне свою руку так, как приглашают девушек на танец. Гермиона засмеялась и пожелала нам удачи, пообещав, что будет болеть за нас. К счастью, Крам не повёл меня на танцпол, а просто занял свободное место недалеко от Гермионы.

- "Ведущий" или?.. - спросил он, но очевидно, Крам заранее знал мой ответ, поэтому я тут же передал ему инициативу.

Занимая свою позицию, я вложил правую ладонь в его левую, а другую положил ему на плечо. Сильная рука надёжно держала мою маленькую ладошку, а вокруг талии я чувствовал тепло от его второй руки. Мы вместе считали шаги - раз, два, три, раз, два, три - перемещаясь по квадрату. Направляя меня в нужную сторону, он то слегка надавливал на талию, то легонько тянул за руку. Гермиона постукивала по полу ногой, точно попадая с нами в такт. Я вскрикнул, когда Крам неожиданно закружил меня, что затем заставило меня засмеяться от восторга. Он управлял танцем так легко и свободно, и я порадовался, что наконец-то стал "ведомым". Мы еще кружились, но затем я случайно споткнулся и испугался, что упаду, но Крам дернул меня на себя, и его рука с моей талии переместилась на поясницу. Он надавил и притянул меня к своему тёплому сильному телу. Крепкие руки, обвившиеся вокруг меня, держали слишком близко, но я чувствовал себя в безопасности, ощущая так необходимую мне защиту и поддержку.

Мы танцевали песню за песней, прижавшись друг к другу. А потом популярная группа "Ведуньи" наполнила Большой Зал своей музыкой, которая заставила подростков восторженно кричать и прыгать. Гермиона присоединилась к нам, не заботясь о том, что она до сих пор босая. И мы втроём двинулись в толпу беснующихся от восторга танцоров, которые заражали всех окружающих весельем, энергией и позитивом. Мы танцевали до тех пор, пока ноги не заныли от боли, а тела не устали от движений, но даже тогда счастливые и довольные улыбки не покидали наши лица, когда мы расставались в вестибюле только под утро.

* * *

Все знали, что Чемпионам нельзя помогать в решении поставленного перед ними задания. И ни один участник не придерживался этого правила - это было общепризнанным фактом, но всё равно некоторые неодобрительно косились на нас троих: меня, Виктора и Гермиону. Однако на самом деле никто ни разу не прокомментировал это. Мы решили вместе склонить головы над решением загадки золотого яйца, после того как нам удалось понять, что означали вопли, доносившиеся из него.

И к назначенному дню Второго Испытания мы были готовы. Немного подумав, мы пришли к выводу, что, если мы с Виктором выберем один и тот же способ, чтобы дышать под водой, так как задание будет проходить в Чёрном озере, это станет слишком очевидно. Поэтому Виктор решил использовать сложную человеческую трансфигурацию, превратив себя хотя бы частично в акулу. А я, напротив, выбрал лёгкий способ. Всего лишь съем жабросли, и у меня изменится на час дыхательная система. Сначала мы с Гермионой собирались украсть необходимое растение у Снейпа, но всё оказалось куда проще, поскольку Крам сказал, что в его запасах ингредиентов для зелий есть жабросли.

Самой большой проблемой стала низкая температура воды. Когда я нырнул в озеро, появилось навязчивое чувство, будто бы я обледенел до кончиков волос и пальцев, превратившись в одну огромную сосульку. После небольшой стычки с гриндиллоу и борьбы с водорослями я нашёл город подводного народа, в котором находились четыре заложника в центре на дне озера. Они казались жуткими восковыми подделками или реалистичными куклами, но никак не настоящими людьми.

Я с удивлением отметил, что прибыл первым, так как четыре заложника были всё ещё на месте, и задался вопросом, что случится, если кто-нибудь из чемпионов не спасёт своего заложника. Я понимал, что по логике вещей ни Министерство, ни Дамблдор не позволят им навредить, но взять Рона, а других оставить здесь, мне показалось неправильным, поскольку это шло в разрез с моими личными принципами. Не говоря уже о том, что я не был уверен, что должен спасать именно Рона, так как Гермиона тоже могла быть предназначенным мне заложником.

Но мои метания сами собой разрешились, когда Виктор подплыл ко мне. Его акулья голова могла больше рассмешить, чем навеять страх. Так как фактически у него не было лица, я не мог определить, о чём он думал и что чувствовал в тот момент, но он заплыл за спину и положил обе руки на мои плечи, погладив ледяную кожу своим особым успокаивающим движением.

Я прикрыл глаза, расслабившись в его надёжной хватке, и от этого на мгновение перестал двигаться, позволив водяным потокам подхватить моё расслабленное тело. Виктор сжал мои плечи сильнее, возвращая в реальность, а затем подплыл к Гермионе и откусил верёвку, удерживающую её. Прежде чем исчезнуть в мутной воде, он окинул меня напоследок взглядом, словно спрашивая, почему я ещё не забрал Рона и не всплыл на поверхность.

Через несколько минут появился Седрик и уплыл, прихватив с собой Чжоу, а я остался один с Роном и маленькой сестрёнкой Флёр. Время стремительно утекало, и, в конце концов, мне удалось каким-то образом спасти обоих, несмотря на то, что русалки были явно не в восторге от этого. Вскоре я вынырнул из воды и полной грудью вдохнул восхитительный прохладный воздух, который обжёг лёгкие. Но так как жабросли уже перестали действовать, это казалось прекрасным чувством.

Моё появление сопровождалось бурными аплодисментами. Флёр умудрилась по несколько раз поблагодарить меня, обнять и даже расцеловать в обе щёки, выражая тем самым всю свою признательность за спасение сестрёнки. Затем ко мне подошёл Виктор, улыбнулся привычной кривоватой улыбкой и накинул на меня согревающие и просушивающие чары. Моё продрогшее тело словно окутало тёплым покровом, и на мгновение Виктор приобнял меня за плечи. Теперь, когда его голова вновь приобрела человеческий вид, я смог увидеть, как Виктор почувствовал облегчение, так как был обеспокоен всё то время, что я провёл в озере. От этого понимания сразу потеплело на сердце, и я счастливо улыбнулся ему в ответ. К моему удивлению, он притянул меня в объятья, и я сразу расслабился в его надёжной хватке, когда он прижал меня к своему тёплому и крепкому телу.

- Как плохо, что здесь столько много народу, - пробормотал Виктор, а его близкое жаркое дыхание коснулось моей щеки, вызывая непроизвольную дрожь. Однако он прекрасно осознавал, что окружающие люди могло запросто нас заметить, поэтому почти сразу Виктор с сожалением отстранился от меня на некомпрометирующее расстояние.

Обернувшись, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке с Роном и Гермионой, я заметил на губах моей подруги понимающую улыбку, которая вмиг заставила меня залиться краской. Тем не менее, я тепло улыбнулся ей, успокоенный отсутствием осуждения во взгляде.

* * *

Наша троица превратилась в квартет, так как Рон стал чаще проводить свободное от учёбы время с Гермионой, Виктором и мной, по большей части посвящая его игре в квиддич: просто летая или разговаривая с нами об этой игре. Кажется, Рон отринул свою враждебность и чуть позже, собравшись с духом, всё же попросил автограф. Подозреваю, что Виктор согласился только потому, что Рон мой друг, ведь Крам ненавидел свою славу так же сильно, как я.

Впрочем, довольно много времени мы с Крамом проводили только вдвоём.

Как оказалось, "понимание" Гермионы было безмолвным благословением. Она была очень умной ведьмой, поэтому всячески старалась оставить нас наедине, заранее утащив куда-нибудь Рона по надуманным причинам. И в её целях не приходилось сомневаться после того, как она специально несколько раз подмигнула мне и Виктору. А маниакальный блеск в глазах наводил на подозрения о том, какие безумные фантазии витали в её мыслях относительно того, как мы, уединяясь, проводим время. Хотя на самом деле между нами всё было довольно невинно и не выходило за рамки приличия.

Мы много разговаривали, стараясь узнать друг друга лучше, обычно прогуливаясь по территории замка или сидя на берегу Чёрного Озера, бросая мелкие камушки в гигантского кальмара. Иногда устраивали гонки на мётлах по квиддичному полю, когда не пытались намеренно налететь друг на друга, то просто медленно кружили бок о бок по полю. Наши дискуссии о квиддиче редко затрагивали темы команд, матчей или приёмов. По большей части мы просто делились собственными чувствами по отношению к полётам. Мы оба наслаждались свободой и ощущением скорости, находясь в воздухе.

Но больше всего я любил моменты, когда мы сидели близко друг к другу в каком-нибудь укромном месте. Порой мы просто сидели в тишине, не говоря ни слова, а Виктор касался меня. Невинные, но интимные прикосновения, по крайней мере, для меня. Иногда он всего лишь обнимал меня за плечи, в то время как я сидел рядом, прислонившись к его боку. Или укладывал голову ему на колени, а он зарывался пальцами в мою непослушную шевелюру, тем самым делая волосы ещё более растрёпанными.

Но предпочтительней всего для меня были те моменты, когда Виктор садился позади меня, вытянув свои ноги вдоль моих, а руками массировал мне спину. Видимо, массаж - это то, чему Виктору пришлось научиться, став профессиональным квиддичным игроком, так как у него, должно быть, часто затекают плечи и спина после длительных тренировок на метле. Скорее всего, после матчей и тренировок товарищи по команде разминают друг другу плечи, чтобы ослабить напряжение. Должен признать, Виктор действовал очень опытно, так как я превращался в вялую тушку под его прикосновениями.

И если иногда мои благодарные стоны становились немного громче и носили несколько иной характер, Виктор наклонялся поцеловать меня в затылок до того, как я поворачивался к нему, чтобы встретить поцелуй...

Э, да, хоть такое иногда и случалось, я уверен, что это никак нельзя сопоставить с бурными и пошлыми мыслями Гермионы относительно нас. В целом, мы старались находиться в такие моменты в уединении, чтобы никто не мог нас потревожить или заметить. Вскоре стало понятно, что наши усилия не были бесполезным занятием, когда Рита Скитер попыталась каким-то образом сфотографировать нас, но промахнулась в темноте. Однако она выпустила статью о том, как Гермиона обманывает нас обоих. Мы от души посмеялись тогда над этой писаниной, но затем стало не до смеха, так как разгневанные читатели завалили Гермиону письмами.

В конце мая чемпионам сказали появиться на квиддичном поле после обеда для объяснения сути Третьего, к счастью, последнего Испытания. Седрик, Виктор и я, как квиддичные игроки, со взаимным ужасом обнаружили, что на поле взращивают живую изгородь. И уверения Бэгмена в том, что после турнира полю вернут нормальный вид, едва ли успокоили нас, а я посетовал на то, что теперь не смогу летать вместе с Виктором.

Равнодушный к нашим кислым минам Бэгмен продолжил рассказ о предстоящей задаче. Мы должны будем пройти через лабиринт и справиться с различными препятствиями, встретившимися на нашем пути к центру лабиринта, где будет находиться кубок победителя. Виктор и Флёр, кажется, восприняли эту новость положительно, в то время как мы с Седриком взволновано переглянулись, так как имели хотя бы относительное понятие, насколько опасных "зверушек" Хагрид запустит в лабиринт.

Вечер оказался довольно прохладным, поэтому вскоре Бэгмен распрощался с нами. Однако, когда я повернулся в сторону замка, чтобы последовать за Седриком, на моё плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука, заставив меня остановиться.

- Гарри? Мистер Крам? - неуверенно спросил Бэгмен. - Всё в порядке, мальчики?

- Ох, да, - ответил я, взглянув на Крама. - Всё хорошо.

- Ты уверен, Гарри? Мне подождать тебя?

- Нет, в этом нет необходимости, мистер Бэгмен. Думаю, я смогу найти обратный путь в замок.

Дождавшись ухода Бэгмена, я повернулся к Виктору, и мы направились в сторону Запретного Леса. Его рука, которая оставалась тёплой даже в этот холодный вечер, покоилась на моём плече, пока он вёл меня. Я гадал, о чём же он хочет поговорить, но, обнаружив, что не имею понятия, занервничал.

Как только мы достигли тени деревьев, Виктор развернул меня к себе лицом, и мы оказались друг напротив друга, а он продолжал держать руки на моих плечах. Я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

- Ты и Седрик, - сбивчиво начал он и замолчал, словно не зная, как продолжить, - вы вдвоём переглядывались... обеспокоенно. Почему?

- Ох! Ну, знаешь Хагрида, лесничего Хогвартса? - с улыбкой объяснил я, обрадовавшись, что тема разговора не была серьёзной. - Он любит опасных и странных животных, которых можно найти в Лесу, так что мы заинтересовались, со сколькими из них нам придётся столкнуться в лабиринте.

Виктор понимающе кивнул, но нахмуренная складка между бровей не исчезла, заставляя меня задаться вопросом, о чём же он сейчас думает. Накрыв его большие ладони своими, я улыбнулся.

- Что?

- Ты и Седрик... - начал он снова, но оборвал себя, нахмурившись ещё сильнее. - Мне не нравится это.

- Что? - удивился я, не совсем понимая, что он имел в виду. Что не нравится? - Я не... - собрался ответить я, но остановился, заметив, как Виктор отвел взгляд и чуть отвернулся. Уголки его губ опустились вниз, а на щеках появился едва заметный румянец.

- Вы... близки, - после паузы ответил он неловко. - Вот, что мне не нравится.

- Виктор, - пробормотал я с дразнящей улыбкой на губах. - Между мной и Седриком ничего нет. Мы просто знакомы, только и всего.

Хватка на моих плечах усилилась, когда он вновь посмотрел на меня. Мгновение чёрные глаза исследовали моё лицо, а затем Виктор резко притянул меня к себе и заключил в крепкие объятья, от неожиданности я испуганно пискнул. Одну руку он обвил вокруг моей талии, сильнее прижимая к мускулистому телу, в то время как второй рукой коснулся шеи и приподнял мою голову за подбородок. Словно ястреб над своей добычей, Виктор склонился к моим губам, и за те пару секунд, пока он удерживал меня на месте, я таял в его власти. Я прикрыл глаза и позволил тихому стону соскользнуть с приоткрытых губ. Холод ночи отступил на задний план, ведь меня согревал жар его тела, отдаваясь возбуждением в паху, так как я был целиком прижат к Виктору.

Я смутно подивился случившемуся, когда нас прервал какой-то шелест. Теперь уже открыв глаза, мы оба замерли, напряжёно вглядываясь и прислушиваясь к любым звукам, доносящимся из непроглядной темноты Запретного Леса. Я потянулся за волшебной палочкой, а Виктор сильнее сжал меня рукой вокруг талии, словно стараясь защитить от надвигающегося нечто. Вскоре мы заметили тёмный силуэт фигуры, которая, покачиваясь, приближалась к нам, и мы оба направили в ту сторону палочки, хотя Виктор так и не отпустил меня. Затаив дыхание, мы наблюдали, как фигура всё ближе подходила к нам, мало-помалу приобретая чёткую форму, выбирается из тени...

- Мистер Крауч? - удивился я, чуть опустив палочку.

Представитель Министерства выглядел неопрятно в порванной и грязной одежде и что-то бубнил себе под нос, словно разговаривал с кем-то, кого здесь нет. Я неуверенно сделал шаг к нему навстречу, а Виктор следом за мной, всё так же обнимая меня за талию и сжимая ладонью бедро, как будто собираясь оттащить меня при малейшем намёке на опасность.

- Мистер Крауч? - повторил я громче, пытаясь привлечь внимание мужчины. - В чём дело, сэр?

Тот вдруг встрепенулся, его глаза панически расширились, когда он повернулся к нам.

- Дамблдор! - воскликнул он, двинувшись ко мне, но Виктор завёл меня за спину, решительно направив палочку на него, однако Крауч, кажется, даже не заметил этого.

- Мне нужно... поговорить... с Дамблдором...

- Хорошо, мистер Крауч, - в замешательстве ответил я и посмотрел на Виктора, который подозрительно разглядывал бессвязно лопочущего человека перед нами. - Я могу отвести вас к директору.

- Я сделал... нечто ужасное, - простонал Крауч, покачнулся и упал на разодранные в кровь колени. - Обязательно... нужно поговорить с... Дамблдором...

- Если вы встанете, мистер Крауч, я отведу вас... - вновь начал я, но был прерван.

- Кто вы? - спросил мужчина, уставившись на меня диким взглядом так, словно Виктора не было рядом.

- Я ученик, мистер Крауч, - я ответил, и он вновь попытался приблизиться ко мне, но Виктор опять преградил ему путь.

- Тогда вы не... с ними?

- Он сумасшедший, Гарри. - Виктор положил конец непонятному разговору. - Ты должен позвать своего директора.

- Разве? - переспросил я неуверенно и тихо пробормотал: - Я не хочу оставлять тебя с ним...

- Не беспокойся, - успокоил он меня и развернулся, чтобы быстро обнять меня, прежде чем неохотно отпустить и обратно повернуться к Краучу. - Я буду наблюдать за ним и смогу позаботиться о себе.

- Ох, ладно, - благодарно пробормотал я, в очередной раз отметив, что не могу быть сильным рядом с Виктором. - Я быстро, - пообещал и побежал в сторону замка, надеясь, что с ним ничего не случится.

Как только я оказался в замке, то сразу столкнулся с профессором Снейпом, что, в общем-то, могло стать серьёзной проблемой, но на поиски Дамблдора я не мог впустую терять непростительно много времени. Однако Снейп без колебаний последовал за мной, когда я объяснил ему о том, что мы столкнулись с безумным Краучем, который околачивался возле Запретного Леса. Когда мы, наконец, достигли окраины Леса, то не обнаружили ни Виктора, ни лепечущего бредни Крауча.

- Они должны были быть здесь, - взволновано сказал я Снейпу, заметив, как расстроенно прозвучал мой голос. Что случилось? Где Виктор? Что с ним? Позабыв о Крауче, я отчаянно стал звать Виктора.

- Виктор?! - закричал я, надеясь получить ответ. - Виктор!

- Люмос, - произнёс Дамблдор неизвестно как оказавшийся здесь.

Свет, появившейся на кончике его палочки, озарил окрестности. Он проникал между деревьями и колючими кустарниками, а тёмные тени отступали вглубь Леса, как будто пытаясь избежать света, который угрожал их существованию.

- Виктор! - воскликнул я, заметив пару ботинок, выглядывающих из-за дерева, и кинулся туда, упав на колени перед парнем. Виктор лежал, раскинувшись на земле, словно кто-то его туда притащил. Глаза закрыты, дыхание размеренное - создавалось впечатление, что он спит.

- Он просто оглушён, - спокойно пояснил Дамблдор и осмотрел окрестные деревья, а затем направил палочку на бессознательного Виктора. - Энервейт.

Чёрные глаза распахнулись, и Виктор попытался сесть, но я не дал ему этого сделать, положив руку на плечо и толкнув назад на землю. Я боялся, что могут быть какие-нибудь болезненные симптомы или последствия, очень жаль, что рядом находился Дамблдор, и я не мог проверить.

- Ты как? - обеспокоенным шёпотом на грани слышимости поинтересовался я.

- Гарри! - прежде чем я успел опомниться, Виктор заключил меня в стальные объятья.

Потянул вниз, уложил на себя сверху и обнял одной рукой, поглаживая мне спину, а другую положил на затылок. Я уткнулся носом ему в изгиб шеи и, успокоившись от того, что с ним всё в порядке, и глубоко вздохнув, почувствовал запах земли и прохладного воздуха. Наряду с этим я ощутил запах меховой мантии Виктора и дерева, а так же запах сильного мужского тела, которым мог пахнуть только Виктор.

Дамблдор деликатно кашлянул, от чего я почувствовал, как вспыхнуло моё лицо, покраснев вплоть до корней волос. Я попытался высвободиться из удерживающего меня захвата, но, очевидно, Виктор не захотел меня отпускать, вместо этого практически усадил меня к себе на колени, крепко обнимая руками. Мой румянец чуть спал, когда я со стыдом задался вопросом, что же на моё поведение подумает Дамблдор.

Тем не менее, я возражать не стал, прижавшись спиной к широкой груди Виктора, я мог почувствовать, как его сердце бьётся напротив моей левой лопатки, а его подбородок покоился на моём плече. И пока находился в этой своеобразной клетке, у меня не было абсолютно никакого желания вырваться. Я склонил голову, пытаясь скрыть всё ещё пылающее лицо, и, взглянув на Дамблдора сквозь чёлку, обнаружил, что он смотрит на нас с весёлым огоньком в голубых глазах.

- Я позвал на помощь, - спокойно сказал он. - И пока они добираются сюда, я бы хотел услышать, что здесь произошло, молодые люди.

- Он напал на меня, - ответил Виктор, а его горячее дыхание коснулось моей шеи, вызвав стаю мурашек. - Этот сумасшедший человек - мистер Кроч*, напал на меня со спины, когда я обернулся посмотреть, возвращается ли Гарри, - пояснил он.

А я почувствовал, как мои губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке из-за неправильного произношения фамилии Крауча. И глядя на Дамблдора, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что его тоже позабавила эта оговорка, так как его глаза замерцали ещё сильнее, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, мы услышали звук приближающихся шагов со стороны Хогвартса.

Хагрид, его, видимо, позвал Дамблдор, появился минутой позже, а вскоре после него к месту преступления подоспел Грюм. Следующим примчался разъярённый Каркаров, который, кажется, сделал из ситуации неправильные выводы и начал обвинять Дамблдора в мошенничестве и обмане.

За всё это время Виктор даже не пошевелился, чтобы отпустить меня, впрочем, как и я не спешил освобождаться из приятных объятий. Поэтому довольно быстро директор Дурмстранга обнаружил наше э-э-э... интимное положение.

Последовал непонятный возглас на болгарском, который тут же перерос в нечто похожее на яростную дискуссию между директором и его студентом.

Это довольно неприятно - быть центром негативного внимания и явного неодобрения, и я задался вопросом, стоит ли мне выбраться из кольца рук Виктора, но эта мысль не превратилась в действие, так как одна рука сильнее сжалась вокруг моей талии, а вторая властно удерживала за бедро. И от осознания факта, что Виктор защищает меня, в груди разлилось тепло, поэтому вместо того, чтобы отойти от него, я прижался к парню сильнее и почувствовал, как широкая довольная улыбка появилась на моих губах.

*П.п.: кому интересно, то Крам случайно допустил ошибку в произношении и сказал "Mr. Crotch" - на русский это примерно можно перевести как "мистер Промежность", вместо "Mr. Crouch".

* * *

Через месяц наступил день Третьего Испытания, и чемпионы встретились со своими семьями.

К счастью, ко мне приехала семья Уизли, и вместе мы приятно провели этот день, слушая рассказы о том времени, когда старшие Уизли учились в Хогвартсе.

Также я встретил семьи других чемпионов. Делакуры от души благодарили меня на смеси ломаного английского с французским языком. Слушая их, я мало что понял, но основную суть уловил. Оказалось, они были благодарны за спасение их дочки Габриэль, а Флёр в это же время, по-видимому, рассказывала им обо мне что-то хорошее.

Общаться с Амосом Диггори, отцом Седрика, не было столь приятно, так как он всё ещё злился за статью Скитер о турнире, где она маргинализовала его сына, поэтому смущённый Седрик постарался сделать нашу встречу короткой.

А также Виктор познакомил меня со своими родителями. Мистер и миссис Крам были оба высокого роста, с черными волосами и чёрными глазами, что я заметил, когда они смотрели на меня. Помимо простого знакомства я не знаю, о чём они говорили, когда Виктор обратился к родителям на болгарском, но имею некоторые соображения. Мистер Крам хмурился, пока разглядывал меня своими тёмными глазами, зато миссис Крам тепло улыбнулась мне и даже почему-то обняла перед уходом. Я растерянно взглянул на Виктор, однако он лишь привычно улыбнулся чуть криво, но ничего не ответил на мой безмолвный вопрос.

Проведение Испытания должно было начаться после обеда. Поэтому мы спустились к изменённому квиддичному полю, когда стало смеркаться, а небо окрасилось в закатные цвета.

Живая изгородь с прошлого раза заметно подросла и теперь имела высоту в шесть метров, внутри лабиринта стояла мёртвая тишина со множеством теней, что можно было немного разглядеть на старте.

Трибуны уже были забиты зрителями, когда Бэгмен представил чемпионов и объяснил правила. Когда я заметил, как Гермиона и Уизли машут мне со своих мест, я помахал им в ответ. Виктор положил руку на моё плечо и не сильно сжал, выражая поддержку. Я улыбнулся ему, и мы пожелали друг другу удачи в надежде, что это поможет другому остаться целым и невредимым. А затем Бэгмен объявил начало Третьего Испытания.

Шум и возбуждение толпы исчезли, как только мы с Седриком зашли в лабиринт. Пока мы добирались до развилки, приглушённый звук наших шагов сопровождался шелестом листвы живой изгороди. На перекрестке мы пожелали друг другу удачи и разошлись. Дальше путь я продолжил один.

Через несколько минут послышался второй звук свистка, значит, Виктор тоже зашёл в лабиринт. Давящая тишина казалась слишком жуткой, и каждый маленький шорох, каждый ничего не значащий звук заставлял меня постоянно оборачиваться, держа палочку наготове, чтобы в любой момент защититься от атаки неясной угрозы.

С помощью палочки определил север и двинулся в том направлении. Я всеми силами старался сохранить спокойствие и контроль над собой, но всё равно занервничал, когда Седрик выскочил из-за соседнего поворота в опаленной одежде, сражаясь с огромным огнекрабом, а затем исчез за другим поворотом.

Я поспешил дальше, сразился с боггартом, а затем попал в непонятное золотое облако и благополучно из него выбрался. Ни о каком спокойствии и речи не могло быть, а уж когда неподалёку закричала Флёр, я с уверенностью мог сказать, что моё и так шаткое спокойствие вылетело в окно, а нервы были оголены как провода. В любом случае, прохождение моего пути было относительно быстрым и беспрепятственным, пока я не повстречался с огнекрабом, но и его я вырубил хорошо нацеленной Импедиментой, а затем продолжил свой путь. Однако на середине мне попалось ещё одно препятствие.

- Что ты делаешь?

Крик Седрика заставил меня замереть на месте и поглядеть в том направлении, откуда пришёл звук.

- Круцио!

Услышав второй голос, я неверяще распахнул глаза, а по позвоночнику пробежался холодок страха. Должно быть, я побледнел, так как этот голос принадлежал Виктору, но даже слыша, что он произнёс Непростительное заклятье, никак не мог уложить это в голове. Виктор, которого я знал, Виктор, который обнимал меня своими сильными и тёплыми руками, не был способен на пытки других людей. Я не верил, что тот, кто бросил Круцио, был Виктором.

Однако у меня не было времени на дальнейшие раздумья, так как дикий крик Седрика, полный боли, заставил меня сорваться с места и подбежать к изгороди, которая разделяла нас.

Я не стал церемониться и искать обходной путь, а сразу проделал заклинанием дыру в растительной стене и стал пролезать через неё, царапая лицо и руки, раздирая ткань мантии. Седрик валялся на земле, дергаясь всем телом, а руки и ноги выворачивались под неестественными углами. Он уже просто скулил и стонал от боли, а по лицу текли слёзы.

Я поднялся на ноги, и Виктор посмотрел на меня, продолжая указывать волшебной палочкой на Седрика. Это развеяло все сомнения в том, что именно он вызвал Непростительное. Тем не менее, было что-то не так, его глаза... Его обычно такие тёмные глубокие и пронзительные глаза сейчас были остекленевшими и белёсыми, словно подёрнутыми молочной плёнкой, при взгляде на меня в глазах не появилось абсолютно никакой реакции и узнавания. Казалось, будто в глазах вообще не присутствовало сознание.

Неуверенно подняв палочку и направив на Виктора, я увидел, как он не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы защититься или атаковать меня. Сделать то, что должен был бы по идее вещей после использования Непростительное. Это вдвойне усилило моё подозрение в неправильности происходящего, поэтому я оглушил Виктора. Седрик перестал дёргаться, а затем просто замер. Я опустился на колени перед ним и осторожно тронул за плечо.

- Больно? - спросил я и почувствовал себя дураком, задавая такой очевидный и идиотский вопрос, ведь видно же, как Седрик жадно хватает ртом воздух, его тело пробивала мелкая дрожь, а лицо было всё в поту.

- Нет... Нет, всё нормально, - ответил он, несмотря на прямые доказательства противоположного. - Просто не могу поверить, что он подкрался ко мне со спины.

- Угу, - неловко пробормотал я. - Я тоже не верю.

Я помог Седрику встать и поддержал его, когда он практически перенёс на меня свой вес, так как не мог устоять на трясущихся ногах. Мы немного постояли, не зная, что предпринять в этой ситуации, а затем Седрик развернулся спиной и медленно побрёл вглубь лабиринта.

- Пойдём, нам нужно продолжать, - сказал он, то и дело покачиваясь, так как, по-видимому, ноги его не слушались.

- Что? Ох, да... Я имею в виду, нет. То есть я останусь здесь, - ответил я, а он обернулся, чтобы удивлённо взглянуть на меня.

- Ты собрался остаться здесь с ним? - неприкрытое отвращение было в его голосе и в глазах, когда его взгляд был обращён на Виктора, лежащего навзничь.

- Да, я хочу сказать... Вдруг его съедят огнекрабы? - запинаясь, ответил я, не желая признать, что беспокоюсь и забочусь о Викторе, несмотря на то, что он наслала на Седрика Непростительное заклятье.

- Он заслужил это, - мрачно пробормотал Седрик, но потом пожал плечами и пошёл дальше. - Делай, что хочешь! - кинул он через плечо, прежде чем исчезнуть за углом.

Когда Седрик скрылся из виду, я медленно и нерешительно подошёл к Виктору, вдруг разом как-то стало неудобно, теперь, когда мы остались одни. Сев на корточки перед ним, я разглядывал его закрытые глаза и расслабленное лицо как тогда, после того как мы нашли его оглушённым мистером Краучем.

Виктор вовсе не похож на человека, который станет использовать Непростительные заклятья. Не такой он человек, чтобы просто так направить палочку на другого и наслать Круциатус. Нагнувшись над ним, я аккуратно приподнял одно веко и обнаружил, что его невидящие глаза приобрели свой естественный тёмный цвет, а признаки остекленения и замутнения исчезли. Тем не менее, я не стал приводить его в чувство, не желая рисковать.

Я сунул его палочку в карман, а затем переложил голову Виктора к себе на колени и коснулся ладонью его лица. Было очень странно видеть, как его сильные руки безвольно лежат вдоль тела.

Собственной палочкой я послал в воздух сноп красных искр и стал ждать. Когда мой взгляд вновь остановился на лице Виктора, тяжёлый неприятный комок образовался у меня в груди. Должна быть причина, какое-нибудь объяснение его поведению, хоть что-нибудь. Виктор не сделал бы нечто подобное, я уверен в этом. Или я хотел, чтобы было так, но я не мог отрицать очевидный факт. Я собственными глазами видел его преступление.

Казалось, в течение вечности я сидел так и сражался с самим собой, но неоспоримость факта безжалостно разрушала мою надежду и веру, делая меня абсолютно несчастным. Если Виктор мог использовать Круциатус так легко, если он на самом деле холодный и жестокий, то кем был тот человек, который заботился обо мне в последние месяцы? Кем был человек, чьи руки были тёплыми и сильными, чьего простого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы успокоить меня? Руки того человека, который держал всё под своим контролем и заботился обо мне. Кто тогда это был, если Виктор на самом деле может оказаться не таким?

Когда появились профессор Макгонагалл и мадам Помфри, я, всхлипывая, пытался объяснить им, что случилось, на самом деле я вовсе не хотел рассказывать о том, что сделал Виктор. Не хотел, чтобы его в результате посадили в Азкабан. Я не должен был волноваться об этом, но в таком подавленном состоянии смог лишь произнести бессвязное бормотание, состоящее из "Виктор, и Седрик, и о, Мерлин, почему?"

В конце концов, мадам Помфри удалось успокоить меня достаточно, что я стал в состоянии понятно объяснить произошедшее. Однако я неоднократно настаивал на том, что произошла ошибка, что Виктор не мог без причины сотворить такое.

Дамблдор, Каркаров и Бэгмен настояли на повторном объяснении, поэтому противные слёзы вновь собрались в глазах. Закончив говорить, я склонился над Виктором, вцепившись в него мёртвой хваткой, и был убеждён, что прямо сейчас его заберут у меня и отправят в Азкабан. Я не слушал о том, что мне говорили, да и не хотел. А затем моё плечо сжала старая морщинистая рука, вовсе не такая сильная и тёплая, как у Виктора. Дамблдор опустился на колени рядом со мной.

- Гарри, мой мальчик, - тихо и понимающе сказал он. - Ты сказал, что с глазами мистера Крама было что-то не так, верно?

Я кинул и всхлипнул, вытирая лицо рукавом мантии.

- Они... были странными, затуманенными и... и остекленевшими. Словно это был вовсе не он!

Я посмотрел на Дамблдора, умоляя его взглядом, чтобы он понял меня, привычные задорные искорки исчезли из его глаз, но всё равно он кивнул мне.

- Не беспокойся, мой мальчик. Думаю, я понял. Сейчас было бы лучше, если бы ты отпустил мистера Крама.

Я отрицательно замотал головой, чувствуя себя преданным! Дамблдор не понял, вообще не понял! Как он может просить меня отпустить его, когда я знаю, что они заберут Виктора?!

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул, вдруг став выглядеть старым и усталым.

- Тогда мне очень жаль, Гарри, - пробормотал он, и прежде чем успел спросить, что он имел в виду, я почувствовал кончик палочки, коснувшийся моей шеи, и затем мой мир погрузился во тьму, а безвольное тело упало на бессознательного Виктора.

* * *

Я очнулся и сразу заметил привычный белый потолок и однообразные белые драпировки в светлой комнате. Даже кровать с металлическим каркасом и накрахмаленным постельным бельём была мне знакома, так как я здесь частый гость.

Запах стерильной чистоты заполнял больничное крыло Хогвартса. Я лежал неподвижно и тихо, размышляя, какая на этот раз очередная неудача отправил меня на больничную койку к мадам Помфри, а затем воспоминания медленно вернулись ко мне. Пытаясь сдержать подступающие слёзы отчаяния, я закрыл глаза, а моё сердце сжалось от боли в груди. Виктор...

- Гарри?

Повернув голову набок, не поднимаясь с места, я неохотно открыл глаза и увидел Дамблдора, который сидел рядом с кроватью, а его длинная белая борода покоилась у него на коленях.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь, мой мальчик? - спросил он с беспокойством в голосе.

Меня не покинуло чувство предательства, и поэтому я опять закрыл глаза и отвернулся лицом в другую сторону. Я не хотел разговаривать с Дамблдором, да даже если бы и стал, то не знал, что ему сказать, ведь я отнюдь не был в порядке. Неудобная тишина появилась между нами, и я мысленно умолял директора уйти, оставить меня в покое. Впрочем, он не внял моим безмолвным мольбам, так как после некоторой паузы заговорил.

- Боюсь, что это моя вина, Гарри, - начал он наполненным скорбью и сожалением голосом, а я хотел закричать ему, что да, это всё он виноват!

- Я был тем, кто привёл его сюда, в Хогвартс, хотя давно должен был заметить различия. Поэтому я искренне сожалею, что за мою ошибку пострадал мистер Крам и мистер Диггори. Ты заступился и спас мистера Диггори, я благодарен тебе, Гарри. Ты предотвратил большую беду, возможно, куда бОльшую, чем любой из нас мог себе представить. Мистер Крам тоже благодарен, что ты остановил его до того, как стало бы поздно для мистера Диггори остаться здоровым. Конечно, в случившемся не было его вины, но я могу понять, почему он чувствует себя виноватым, зная, какое заклинание слетело с его палочки.

Я слушал в пол-уха, не желая знать о том, что старик пытался мне сказать, поэтому прошло пара минут, прежде чем я отреагировал.

- Подождите, сэр, - пробормотал я и поглядел на Дамблдора, а надежда расцветала прямо на глазах. - Вы не вините Виктора из-за... того, что случилось?

- Нет, Гарри, мистер Крам не может быть повинен за свои действия, - ответил Дамблдор, а глаза его вновь замерцали. - Он был подчинён, и это было вне его контроля.

- Что? - задохнувшись, спросил я и даже приподнялся на локтях.

- Как ты метко отметил: в тот момент это был не мистер Крам. На самом деле он находился под влиянием Империуса, - пояснил Дамблдор, и я в шоке уставился на него.

А затем непроизвольная улыбка расползлась на моих губах, и я с облегчением откинулся на подушку. То, что Виктора кто-то заимперил, было, конечно, ужасно, но зато это означало, что он не использовал Круциатус. Виктор был всё ещё моим Виктором, которого я знал! Его не заберут у меня!

- А он... с ним всё в порядке? - спросил я и беспокоясь, и радуясь одновременно.

- О, кажется, ты должен сам у него спросить, - ответил Дамблдор с загадочной улыбкой, встал со стула и подошёл к двери.

Когда он открыл её, я увидел стоящего там Виктора. Его чёрные глаза моментально нашли меня. Он на мгновение взглянул на директора, получил от него кивок и пересёк разделяющее нас расстояние несколькими быстрыми шагами. Виктор сразу же заключил меня в объятья, а я со всей силой обнял его в ответ и спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи.

Вроде бы я услышал, как дверь закрылась за Дамблдором, который оставил нас наедине, но я не обратил на это внимание.

Виктор взял меня за плечи и, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки, разглядывал моё лицо так, словно что-то искал.

- Ты в порядке? - спросил он, а я едва слышно засмеялся. Ведь это я должен был спросить его об этом.

- Да, - ответил я. - Теперь да.

- Я волновался, - серьёзно сказал Виктор. - Когда меня привели в сознание, ты был в обмороке с застывшими слезами на лице. Когда мне рассказали, что произошло, я забеспокоился ещё сильнее.

- Теперь всё хорошо, - пробормотал я, беря его лицо в свои руки, соприкасаясь лбами. - Я в полном порядке.

Чёрные глаза встретились с моими, а затем Виктор, положив руку на мою шею, удерживая на месте, наклонился и поцеловал сильно, горячо, доминирующе.

Попутно он скинул ботинки и забрался на кровать, придавив меня своим телом. Одной рукой завесил тряпичную ширму вокруг кровати. Он опрокинул меня на подушку и зафиксировал в таком положении руками на груди и талии.

Его горячие губы снова впились в меня страстным поцелуем, медленно проведя языком по моей нижней губе, он легонько прикусил её, и накатившие ощущения заставили меня задохнуться. Виктор скользнул языком между моими губами, и я понял, что он обладает гораздо большим опытом в этом, чем я, но я вовсе не стал возражать и просто отдался на милость его действий, которые постепенно распаляли во мне неистовый жар.

Я был вынужден повернуть лицо чуть в сторону, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы сосредоточиться на дыхании, так как мне уже катастрофически не хватало воздуха. И лежал, тяжело дыша, в то время как Виктор двинулся дальше. Он атаковал поцелуями мою шею, иногда чуть прикусывая, зализывая кожу и оставляя влажные следы, а я застонал и сильнее откинул голову, тем самым обеспечивая ему лучший доступ.

Он стал расстёгивать пуговички на моей пижамной рубашке. Тёплые руки касались голой кожи, поглаживая и выцеловывая её.

Виктор продолжал освобождать меня от верхней части пижамы, а затем остановил руки на резинке штанов, тем не менее, не прекращая ласки. Горячее дыхание опалило мне живот, и его губы накрыли мой пупок, а язык юркнул вовнутрь, вызывая легкую щекотку. Эти прикосновения заставляли меня, неопытного и слишком чувствительного к ним, безостановочно постанывать, однако я не собирался отказываться от них, а просто поддался его власти надо мной и тому, что он делал со мной.

Однако когда Виктор подцепил пальцами резинку пижамных штанов и начал стягивать их с меня, я замер и неуверенно посмотрел на него. Это было большее, до чего мы с ним заходили прежде, больше, чем я делал хоть с кем-нибудь. Никто никогда не дотрагивался до меня там, и эта мысль заставила меня напрячься и занервничать.

Виктор, почувствовав моё состояние, остановился и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза были так нереально темны...

- Ты никогда не делал этого? - спросил он, на что я покачал головой и вспыхнул как маков цвет из-за своей неопытности. Чтобы скрыть смущение, я спрятал лицо в ладонях, но всё-таки взглянул на Виктора сквозь пальцы.

Его глаза потемнели от моего признания ещё сильнее, и он улыбнулся порочной хищной улыбкой, которая заставила участиться такт биения моего сердца.

- Я хочу, Гарри, - с придыхание прошептал Виктор мне на ухо, и лёгкие мурашки пробежались по телу. У меня перехватило дыхание от того, как по-особенному он произнёс моё имя. Виктор отстранился и продолжил говорить чуть громче: - Хочу коснуться тебя везде, сделать своим, взять то, что не принадлежит ещё никому. Я хочу всего тебя. Ты позволишь мне?

Я в изумлении уставился на него. Виктор просит разрешения? И вглядываясь в его почерневшие глаза, я видел столько искренности и желания. Желания именно меня! Это придало мне чуть больше смелости, и я кивнул в знак согласия.

Виктор потянул и снял с меня штаны, и я остался лежать перед ним почти обнажённым, только в нижнем белье. Теперь моё собственное желание было очевидно для него, поэтому хищная улыбка на его лице растянулась ещё шире. Он выглядел жутко довольным в тот момент.

- И ты тоже хочешь, - заметил Виктор, по-видимому, этот факт вызвал в нём довольство ситуацией и ещё большую уверенность, которой, кстати, мне недоставало.

Его руки переместились на мои бёдра, а губы вновь коснулись пупка, целуя это место, прежде чем начать спускаться вниз, выкладывая дорожку поцелуев до края нижнего белья. Оторвавшись от своего занятия, он поглядел на меня, и, напоследок оставив поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра, Виктор выпрямился, сидя между моих разведённых ног. Одним эффектным движением он стянул с себя мантию и кинул её на пол, следом не менее эффектно полетела рубашка. Теперь я наконец-то мог с удовольствием полюбоваться на его мускулистую грудь и живот, на жилистые руки. Прекрасное тело.

Я закусил губу, когда Виктор расстегнул ширинку брюк, но потом почему-то остановился и склонился вновь надо мной. Он погладил руками мои бёдра, заскользил ладонями вдоль ног, сгибая их в коленях и шире разводя в стороны, открывая для себя лучший доступ, что послужило новой волне растущего желания, когда Виктор провёл ладонью по моему паху через ткань боксёров.

Этого контакта оказалось достаточно, чтобы я зажмурился и, откинув голову назад, застонал. Низкий протяжный звук, непроизвольно вырвавшийся из моих уст, заставил меня смущённо покраснеть. Я широко распахнул глаза и заткнул рот рукой, а затем увидел перед собой ухмыляющегося Виктора. Это была именно ухмылка, не обычная кривая улыбка, а самодовольная ухмылка.

Я замер в ожидании того, что Виктор вскоре сделает со мной. Он, всё так же проведя руками по моим ногам, поднялся вверх и стянул с меня боксеры, до конца обнажая для себя.

Его чёрные глаза рассматривали моё беззащитное тело, а горячие руки касались обнажённой кожи, оставляя после себя обжигающие следы. Я не напрасно не убрал руку ото рта, заглушая ей звуки, которые так и норовили сорваться с губ. Виктор вновь оставил поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра, а затем, наконец, прикоснулся ко мне.

Ах, как восхитительно было чувствовать, как Виктор своей широкой мозолистой ладонью обхватил основание моего возбуждённого члена и провёл по всей длине, оглаживая большим пальцем чувствительную головку!

Я прикусил себе руку, постанывая в неё и рвано дыша через рот. А Виктор тем временем продолжал меня медленно ласкать, сохраняя размеренный ритм, и одновременно с тем выцеловывал внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Мои ноги и мышцы живота дрожали, и я был так близок...

Внезапно рука на моей плоти и губы на бедре замерли. Я хотел застонать в знак протеста, однако Виктор протянул свою сильную руку и накрыл ей мою, тем самым полностью закрывая мне рот, а другой рукой надавил на мою вздымающуюся грудь и завис надо мной, напряжённо вглядываясь в тряпичную ширму вокруг кровати.

Я пытался поймать его взгляд, чтобы он ответил на мой безмолвный вопрос. Что случилось и почему он остановился?

Через несколько секунд я услышал звук приближающихся шагов и последовавший за этим скрип двери. Кто-то открыл её и опять закрыл. Моё сердце бешено колотилось, и было не понятно: это от ласк Виктора или из-за паники и боязни быть пойманным. А вдруг это Помфри? Что вполне вероятно, она будет проверять меня, даже если ширма задёрнута. Что, если она увидит нас?

Виктор перевёл взгляд на меня, несомненно, чувствуя, как отчаянно бьётся моё сердце. Он хищно ухмыльнулся и достал откуда-то снизу свою палочку. Это напомнило мне, что наша одежда сейчас валяется на полу, и мадам Помфри без проблем может заметить её, если подойдёт с другой стороны кровати.

Я посмотрел на Виктора, не зная, что делать с нашей проблемой, но он, кажется, не волновался вовсе, так как что-то тихо бормотал и взмахивал палочкой, указывая на ширму, а потом положил палочку обратно. Понятия не имею, что он делал, но зато я отчётливо услышал стук каблуков - это колдомедик прошла мимо нас, а также послышались непонятные звуки, словно она возилась или разбирала что-то. Нам нужно было срочно что-нибудь сделать, особенно теперь, когда мадам Помфри, кажется, была занята, прежде чем она придёт проверить моё состояние. Однако Виктор, похоже, вовсе не понимал всю остроту назревающей проблемы.

Одной рукой по-прежнему затыкал мне рот, чтобы я вёл себя тихо, а второй провёл по груди, животу и добрался до моего члена. Эрекция немного спала, но к моему удивлению, Виктор снова приступил к ласкам, поэтому тот быстро затвердел. Свободной рукой я схватил его за запястье и попытался оттянуть, но куда там мне, Виктор значительно сильнее меня, потому вскоре я сознал тщетность своих попыток успокоить парня. Он навис надо мной почти вплотную и, словно жаждущий воды, припал к шее и принялся жадно посасывать её.

А в это время можно было услышать, как Помфри закрыла шкаф.

Виктор выцеловывал кожу на шее, затем перешёл на плечо, стал покусывать и тут же зализывать влажным языком.

Мадам Помфри двинулась в нашу сторону, что можно было расслышать благодаря цоканью каблуков по каменному полу.

Рука на моём члене безостановочно двигалась вверх и вниз, отчего удовольствие отстреливало в позвоночнике. Виктор поцелуями спустился ниже, уже посасывая кожу на груди, рёбрах, животе, опаляя жарким дыханием. И несмотря на смущение, я тихо стонал в его руках от того, что Виктор творил с моим телом, от того, что это происходило со мной впервые.

Адреналин играл в крови из-за присутствия мадам Помфри неподалёку, которая, кстати, подходила к нам всё ближе и ближе.

Губы Виктора уже были на внутренней стороне бедра, где он продолжил исследовать моё тело языком, оставляя влажные дорожки. Он жёстко продолжал затыкать мне рот, а второй рукой поглаживал возбуждённый член от основания и вверх по всей длине, играя и лаская большим пальцем головку, прежде чем вновь опускать руку вниз. А я от удовольствия откидывал голову назад и выгибался в груди, продолжая кусать себе руку, чтобы мои хриплые выдохи и тихие стоны уж наверняка не просочились наружу.

Ведь возле нашей кровати остановились шаги, за тонкой перегородкой между нами и колдомедиком. Я же в это время был так... так... близок к разрядке...

Но Виктор, удерживая мой приближающийся оргазм, резко сжал основание возбуждённого до предела члена. И я чуть не застонал от разочарования в голос, если бы мне не мешали моя рука и ладонь Виктора. Бешеный стук сердца отдавался громким набатом в ушах, а Виктор, словно извиняясь, поцеловал мою кожу чуть выше линии волос на лобке.

Казалось, что время растянулось на вечность, а стук моего сердца раздавался на всю больничную палату. Послышалось шуршание одежды мадам Помфри, и я был уверен, что вот сейчас она протянет руку, отодвинет ткань ширмы в сторону и найдёт нас. Меня, тяжело дышащего, затыкающего свой рот тыльной стороной предплечья, и Виктора, сидящего между моих широко расставленных ног и сжимающего мой эрегированный член. Клянусь, тогда моё сердце чуть не остановилось, хотя я был бы не прочь умереть в тот момент, чтобы не терпеть потом, когда она нас обнаружит, невыносимое чувство унижения и стыда.

И вот звук шагов возобновился, но как оказалось, они наоборот удалялись от нас. Я судорожно выдохнул и посмотрел на Виктора, который победоносно ухмылялся, вглядываясь мне в глаза, и я сердито зыркнул ему в ответ. Досадливо отметив, что он всё-таки не остановился даже в присутствие мадам Помфри.

Виктор убрал свою руку, которая удерживала мою, помогая затыкать мне рот, рука, ласкающая меня, тоже исчезла. Виктор откинулся назад, и тяжесть его тела перестала давить на меня. Пока я старался отдышаться, он рассматривал меня, жутко возбуждённого и неудовлетворённого чем когда-либо до этого. Уверяю, онанизм никогда не сравнится с нынешними ощущениями.

К моему удивлению, Виктор привстал на кровати и, перегнувшись через меня, словно собираясь слезть с кровати вообще, потянулся к ширме.

- Что ты делаешь? - зашипел я, затем сел и вцепился в его руку, собираясь удержать на кровати, чтобы он не выбрался наружу и его не увидела мадам Помфри.

Виктор странно ухмыльнулся и, пока я не опомнился, схватил одну мою руку, затем другую и свёл их вместе над головой, прижимая к изголовью кровати. Удерживая меня таким образом, левой рукой он опять потянулся к своей волшебной палочке, постучал ей по моим рукам и отпустил.

- Я кое-что придумал, - пояснил он свои действия и немного полюбовался на то, как я безрезультатно дёрнул несколько раз руками, но меня удерживало заклинание связывания. Он выглядел чертовски довольным собой.

- Сейчас вернусь, - пообещал Виктор и, напоследок проведя пару раз рукой по моему возбуждённому члену, исчез за ширмой.

Я гадал, что же он такого задумал, поэтому напряг слух, но Виктор был бос и передвигался по полу бесшумно, расслышать что-либо не представлялось возможным. Всё, что мне оставалось, так это ждать его, оставаясь в неведении. Интересно, что, чёрт возьми, он делает и почему так странно ведет себя, как придурок.

Через минуту, с какой-то баночкой в руках, Виктор вернулся ко мне на кровать, затем откупорил её и положил рядом со мной. И прежде чем я успел об этом спросить, он увлёк меня требовательным поцелуем, одновременно возвращаясь к ласкам моей плоти. Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы заметить отсутствие второй руки, но спустя мгновение почувствовал, как Виктор ласково перекатывает на пальцах мои яички, что вызвало очередной стон, но уже ничем не сдерживаемый. Он убрал вторую руку, но затем возобновил нежные ласки на яичках, однако пальцы уже были смазаны каким-то кремом, и постепенно он перевёл руку вниз между моих ягодиц.

Ненадолго остановившись, Виктор, глядя мне прямо в глаза, сказал:

- Нужна подушка.

Я не знал, зачем ему подушка, но, тем не менее, послушно поднял голову. Он потянулся и вытащил её из-под меня, и я заработал от него многообещающую улыбку и поцелуй в бедро.

- Подними бёдра, - приказал Виктор, а когда я беспрекословно повиновался ему, он подсунул подушку под меня.

Его взгляд задержался на моих связанных руках, казалось, он раздумывал, освободить меня или нет. В итоге оставил так, как есть. Нависнув надо мной, Виктор захватил мои губы жгучим поцелуем, а тем временем один палец протиснулся между ягодиц и принялся то поглаживать, то чуть надавливать на инстинктивно сжавшуюся дырочку. Это ощущение было новым и странным для меня, но очень интимным, и это делал со мной не кто-нибудь, а Виктор. Осознания всего этого было достаточно, чтобы моё тело пробила дрожь удовольствия.

Однако вскоре мой замутнённый возбуждением мозг, наконец, с запозданием осознал то, что Виктор делает, точнее, собирается сделать. Вероятно, я понял бы это раньше, ведь я теоретически знаю, как двое мужчин... эм, занимаются любовью, но осознание ситуации свалилось на меня только сейчас, свалилось, словно тонна кирпичей. Моя прежняя неуверенность вдруг вернулась с новой силой. Неужели это... на самом деле... случится?

То, что я вдруг напрягся, Виктор без сомнений почувствовал исходящую от меня неуверенность, так как он оторвался от моих губ и встретился со мной взглядом.

- Ты тоже хочешь, - повторил он свои ранее сказанные слова, а я мог только смотреть в его тёмные завораживающие глаза.

А хочу ли я?

Я не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что не хочу переспать с Виктором, но и мысль о том, чтобы поддаться искушению... сама по себе так... Я просто не могу настолько легко принять эту мысль. Тем не менее, я ещё никогда так не был возбуждён, как сейчас, да и все те ласки, которыми Виктор щедро одаривал меня, принесли море удовольствия, значит, и секс с ним не будет плох, верно? То, что я задавал себе такие вопросы, не очень обнадёживало.

В конце концов, после небольшой заминки я кивнул, и следом Виктор легко, по большей части из-за крема, ввёл в меня один палец. Чувство вторжения оказалось отнюдь не болезненным, а просто странным да необычным. Я машинально попытался избавиться от инородного вторжения, но Виктор жёстко надавил на бедро, не давая дергаться, а затем согнул палец и задвигал им. Я ещё сильнее изогнулся, но хватка была достаточно сильной, чтобы задержать все мои движения. Несколько раз подвигав во мне пальцем, Виктор вынул его и обмакнул в креме, обильно смазав остальные пальцы перед тем, как вновь ввести в мою задницу.

Два пальца заставили меня вздрогнуть от дискомфорта, не потому что было больно, а от неудобного и непривычного чувства растягивания. Однако Виктор вполне успешно отвлекал меня поцелуями в губы и легкими укусами в шею.

Боль от вторжения уже трёх пальцев очень быстро прошла. Постепенно погружая их глубже в меня, Виктор согнул пальцы и, видимо, на что-то надавил. Пронзительное удовольствие заставило меня задохнуться, открыв рот в беззвучном крике, и, выгнувшись, насадиться сильнее. Виктор снова и снова надавливал на эту точку, не переставая осыпать поцелуями-укусами мою шею, а я стонал и, тяжело дыша, метался под ним в это время.

Рука, которая удерживала моё бедро, сжалась вокруг члена, и я стал вскидывать бёдра, усиливая контакт, а затем насаживался на пальцы, когда они массировали точку внутри меня.

- Я... я... - бессвязно лепетал я, но, когда я уже был уверен, что вот сейчас, наконец, кончу, Виктор отпустил меня и полностью вынул пальцы, вызвав стон разочарования.

- Почему? - я неосознанно заскулил, прежде чем успел себя остановить. Когда я открыл глаза, этот садист самодовольно ухмылялся.

- Скоро, мой хороший, - пообещал он.

Одним плавным движением Виктор стянут с себя штаны вместе с нижним бельём и небрежно отшвырнул на пол. Было дьявольски прекрасно видеть, что он возбуждён не меньше моего, ведь я ничего не делал, кроме как получал удовольствие. Я намерено заставлял себя не думать о его члене, который вскоре заменит внутри меня пальцы.

Виктор щедро зачерпнул крема из баночки и быстро смазал себя, прежде чем склониться надо мной. Он согнул мои колени и, по-хозяйски раздвинув мне ноги, устроился между ними.

Правой рукой он ласково провёл по ноге и, подхватив под колено, поднял ее, улучшая для себя доступ. Я нервно сглотнул, и Виктор, чтобы ободрить и придать мне уверенности, встретился со мной взглядом и тепло улыбнулся.

Определив для себя удобную позу, он наклонился вперёд и потёрся о мой вход. Новый поцелуй отвлёк, а широкая ладонь на моём бедре, поглаживающая разгорячённую кожу, успокоила, вскоре я заметно расслабился под этими прикосновениями. В таком состоянии моим телом было легко манипулировать по своему усмотрению.

Один палец скользнул в растянутый проход и почти сразу надавил на ту сладкую точку, что вновь сорвало с моих уст протяжный стон. Затем Виктор вынул пальцы и быстро заменил собой. От резкого толчка весь воздух покинул лёгкие, а я ахнул и выгнулся дугой, сильно зажмурив глаза и беспомощно дёрнувшись всё ещё связанными руками. Но они вдруг освободились, и я машинально подивился тому, что Виктор использовал магию в такой ситуации.

Я не знал, что мне теперь сделать с этой свободой, поэтому просто потянулся к Виктору и нашёл его руку на своём бедре. Наши пальцы переплелись, и он успокаивающе погладил меня, пока я, лёжа на спине, пытался привести дыхание в порядок и расслабиться. Член в заднице - это определённо больше, чем три пальца. Он растянул меня и заполнил глубоко внутри, такой горячий и пульсирующий, я сжал его внутри себя.

- Хороший мой, - простонал Виктор надо мной. - Просто дыши. Расслабься.

Я отрывисто кивнул и сосредоточился на дыхании, спокойном и размеренном. Вдох... выдох... вдох... выдох...

И так до тех пор, пока не расслабился настолько, что моё тело приспособилось к инородному вторжению.

Почувствовав, как я расслабился, Виктор вышел немного и вновь толкнулся в меня, а я охнул, когда ударился головой о спинку кровати. Свободной рукой он надавил мне на живот, чтобы я не сдвигался с места при толчках.

Немного изменив угол, он снова ворвался в меня резким быстрым движением, отчего я раскрыл рот, жадно вдыхая воздух из-за пронзившего всё тело удовольствия, когда Виктор прошёлся головкой члена по той невероятной точке. Найдя её, он принялся вколачиваться в меня, сохраняя ровный темп, удерживая на месте одной рукой на бедре и другой надавив на живот.

Его тело аркой выгнулось надо мной, и он буквально напал на мои губы яростным поцелуем, затем одарил мою шею обжигающими засосами, следом лизнул и прикусил ключицу, когда в очередной раз резко пронзил моё тело, словно копьём, попадая снова и снова по заветной точке, что заставляло меня забыть обо всём. На тот момент в моём мире существовало только это чистейшее наслаждение, которое мне дарил Виктор.

Я зарылся пальцами в его волосы, погладил затылок и, надавив на шею, притянул к себе, чтобы уткнуться носом в ее сгиб. Я глубоко вдыхал одуряющий запах Виктора и следом при каждом толчке, когда он членом врывался в моё тело, задыхаясь, в голос стонал и сам двигал навстречу бёдрами.

Давление на живот неожиданно исчезло, и я почувствовал руку, сжавшуюся на моей пульсирующей плоти. От дополнительной ласки я протяжно застонал и откинул голову назад. Виктор воспользовался ситуацией и впился губами в моё адамово яблоко, облизывая языком.

Когда рука на члене стала двигаться в такт усиливающимся толчкам, я закричал и схватил Виктора за тёмные пряди волос, наслаждаясь стонами, слетавшим с его губ.

Стало очевидно, что дольше мы не продержимся, так как оба уже были на пределе и тяжело дышали, с жадностью вдыхая воздух между стонами наслаждения. Наши вспотевшие и разгорячённые тела, вплотную прижавшись к друг другу, слаженно приближались к кульминации.

Спустя мгновение я дугой выгнулся в спине и хрипло выкрикнул имя Виктора, кончая в его руку. Откинувшись, я почувствовал, как мои мышцы сжали его член, и, в последний раз двинув бёдрами, до самого конца врываясь членом в моё тело, Виктор излился глубоко внутри меня. По его телу распространилась дрожь, и он рухнул поверх меня.

Мы обессилено лежали, стараясь восстановить дыхание, а наши сердца гулко стучали в такт друг другу.

Виктор зарылся рукой в мои волосы и повернул голову к себе, вовлекая в медленный ласкающий поцелуй, на который я устало, но откликнулся. Моё тело было сверхчувствительным и абсолютно обессиленным, а разум плыл в мареве послеоргазменного состояния. Виктор, будучи выносливее и опытнее меня, восстановился быстрее. Он пробормотал очищающее заклинание и несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, и я почувствовал, как липкая сперма исчезла с моей кожи.

- Ты мне нравишься, - смущённо и неуверенно пробормотал я, а Виктор скатился с меня на бок и, тепло улыбнувшись, поцеловал в висок.

- Ты мне тоже, - хрипло ответил он.

Виктор развернул меня на бок и прижался грудью к моей спине, уткнувшись носом в волосы и глубоко вздохнув их запах. Накинув на нас обоих одеяло, он обвил руку вокруг моей талии и, притянув вплотную к себе, просунул одну ногу между моими. Я непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда его пах вжался в мою задницу, отчего он хмыкнул мне в ухо.

Эта близость была волнующей и заставила меня немного застесняться. Она могла бы быть назойливой и унизительной, но на самом деле это не так. В данный момент моё тело было слишком выдохшимся и пресыщенным потрясающим оргазмом. Виктор контролировал и доминировал надо мной, но, как ни странно, это заставляло меня чувствовать себя защищённым. Его большие и сильные руки почти избавили меня от ответственности, взваленной на мои плечи, тем самым давая расслабиться и насладиться жизнью. Рядом с Виктором мне не нужно было быть сильным, не нужно беспокоиться и заботиться обо всём и всех сразу. Только рядом с Виктором я забываю о мозолях на своих руках, воспринимая их такими, какие они есть без них: маленькие ладони с тонкими пальчиками. Это рука того, о ком есть, кому заботиться. А у Виктора, напротив, крупные, сильные и мозолистые ладони. Это значит, что он сможет защитить и позаботиться обо мне.

Спеющие посевы, колышущиеся под лёгким ветерком, и зелёных холмистые луга и долины освещались ярким солнцем. Сквозь этот пейзаж проносился невидимый красный поезд, движущийся по направлению к Лондону.

Поездка оказалась приятной, так как я, Рон и Гермиона закрылись в дальнем купе, наедались сладостей и играли в подрывного дурака, в общем, хорошо проводили время.

Постепенно пейзаж за окном поменялся. Сельские поселения уступили место густонаселённым районам, всё чаще стали попадаться дома, построенные плотнее друг к другу. Поезд приближался к вокзалу Кинг-Кросс.

Чем меньше нам становилось ехать, тем с большим беспокойством Рон и Гермиона переглядывались между собой, затем смотрели на меня, так как знали, что дядя Вернон будет ждать меня на станции, чтобы забрать в свой частный дом на два месяца. Они волновались о том, как я проведу летние каникулы рядом с магглами, которые ненавидят всё хоть как-то вязанное с магией.

Я тоже знал, что дядя Вернон ждёт меня возле станции, но отнюдь не беспокоился по этому поводу, как это обычно бывало, и просто счастливо жевал шоколадную лягушку. Я вовсе не думал о летних каникулах с Дурслями, не думал о каждодневном физическом труде, откровенной эксплуатации, о прополках грядок или об уборке кухни до тех пор, пока не заболят колени и спина. А думал об этом прекрасно учебном году, в котором мне довелось поучаствовать на Турнире Трёх Волшебников. Его, кстати, прервал Дамблдор, когда учителя и директора узнали, что кто-то использовал Империус на одном из чемпионов. Я думал о том, особом чемпионе, при мысли о котором теплело на сердце, вызывая нежную улыбку. О Викторе Краме. В такие моменты Рон всегда спрашивал, не обкурился ли я чего, а Гермиона просто бросала понимающие взгляды в мою сторону.

Студенты Дурмстранга и Шармбатона покинули Хогвартс несколькими днями ранее. Перед отъездом Виктор отвёл меня в уединённый уголок и подарил на прощание медленный нежный поцелуй, выдохнув обещание прямо мне в губы, а затем Каркаров, поторапливая, позвал его на палубу отплывающего корабля. Я смотрел только на него и со счастливой улыбкой махал рукой, из-за чего Гермиона насмешливо приподняла бровь.

Я не стал рассказывать ей о том, чем мы, в конце концов, занимались с Виктором в больничной палате. В любом случае, она, кажется, сама уже догадалась об этом, тем более, она давно в своих безумных мыслях предполагала, что между нами это случится. Женщины и их интуиция - это ядерная смесь, особенно в сочетании с интеллектом, как в случае с Гермионой, от них просто невозможно скрыть вещи такого интимного рода. А уж когда она смотрела на меня такими понимающими взглядами, я всегда краснел и жутко смущался.

Сейчас же Гермиона смотрела на меня с беспокойством. Я усердно делал вид, что не замечаю этого, ведь я-то знаю, что в этот раз нет повода для беспокойства.

Взяв в одну руку чемодан и в другую клетку с Хедвиг, я сошёл с поезда и благополучно миновал магический барьер, отделяющий маггловский вокзал от платформы девять и три четверти. Там уже меня дожидался дядя Вернон. От гнева его лицо приобрело тёмно-бардовый оттенок, несомненно, этому поспособствовала миссис Уизли, находившаяся в тот момент рядом с ним.

- О, Гарри! - радостно воскликнула она, как только я попал в её поле зрения и был немедленно сжат в крепких объятьях. Я уже давно успел отметить, что у неё хорошие руки. Ладони крупные и сильные, глядя на них, сразу можно было сказать, что женщина занималась тяжёлой физической работой в домашних условиях.

- Если ты хочешь, милый, то приезжай к нам в конце лета, - сразу же заверила она, так как всегда замечала, какой я худой, и старалась откормить меня. Я улыбнулся и обнял в ответ, счастливый от того, что у меня есть ещё один человек, который готов заботиться обо мне, хотя несколько в другом роде. Она почти как мать.

- Спасибо, миссис Уизли, но я не уверен, что смогу этим летом, - засмеялся я и выбрался из объятий.

Женщина удивлённо посмотрела на меня, а затем перевела недовольный взгляд на дядю Вернона, красное лицо которого потемнело ещё сильнее, потому что я заставлял его ждать.

- Ты уверен, Гарри? - переспросила она. - Мой дом всегда открыт для тебя.

- Я знаю, - с благодарностью в голосе ответил я, а затем, попрощавшись с Гермионой и остальными Уизли, пошёл в сторону дяди Вернона.

- Сколько можно тебя ждать, неблагодарная дрянь? - сердито зашипел он, приглушив голос явно для того, чтобы не привлекать нежелательного внимания от семей волшебников, которые и так кидали в нашу сторону пристальные взгляды.

Я не ответил ему и даже не остановился, чтобы поздороваться. С радостной улыбкой на губах я прошёл мимо него к стоящему в нескольких футах молодому темноволосому человеку, чёрные глаза которого неотрывно следили за мной. Он обладал большими сильными руками, которые более чем готовы заботиться обо мне. Как только я подошёл к нему, он, словно хищная птица, впился в мои губы жадным поцелуем после нескольких дней разлуки. Когда парень отпустил меня, я обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию других людей.

Гермиона улыбалась, качая головой, миссис Уизли обмахивала лицо платочком, а остальные Уизли ошарашенно уставились на нас, не ожидав такого шоу. Но особенно широкую улыбку вызвала реакция дяди Вернона, который выпучил глаза и хватал ртом воздух, его лицо побледнело и покрылось нездоровыми красными пятнами.

Я подмигнул всем, когда Виктор забрал багаж из моих рук, а затем обвил одной рукой мою талию, ближе прижав к своему телу. У меня закружилась голова от счастливого осознания, что я больше не вернусь к Дурслям, что это лето будет прекрасным, так как я проведу его вдали от Суррея и Литтл Уингинга.

Виктор выполнил обещание, которое шепнул мне в губы тогда, во время расставания.

The End!


End file.
